


An exercise in pleasure

by anonymous_fangirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal Plug, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Prompt Fic, Smut, Strap-Ons, Swan Queen - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:45:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2892515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_fangirl/pseuds/anonymous_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinky Prompt: Emma finds out Regina likes being dp'd. - My notes: Regina hasn't had an orgasm before, and Emma figures out how to give her one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An exercise in pleasure

**Kinky Prompt: Emma finds out Regina likes being dp'd or Regina can't get enough of pregnant Emma to the point where they have sex in public.**

_Okay, so I really think these are 2 prompts, so I am going to give you 2 fics. First, you shall have the double penetration fic. Now I haven't really read much about dp, nor have i ever experienced it, so I hope this is okay. It's a bit fluffy too, which a lot of my smut seems to be, but I hope you like it dear anon._

*** 

They’d been together for nearly 4 months. Emma thought she might be in love, but suppressed it so deep that she hoped not even Regina could find it inside her. Regina was head over heels and she didn’t mind. No matter how many times her heart broke, she loved being in love, she loved giving herself so wholly to another person. She trusted Emma with every fiber of her being.

 

However, when it came to sex, the road wasn’t so smooth. Regina had never been able to orgasm in her life, and despite how hard she tried, Emma couldn’t change that.

 

It was painful for Emma not being able to pleasure Regina the way the beautiful brunette did her. Although Regina asserted that it wasn’t a big deal, and that she enjoyed sex with Emma without climax, Emma still couldn’t bear that Regina had never experienced one of the greatest joys of life.

 

One weekend, when Henry was safely palmed off to the Charmings, Emma decided she would try whatever she could to get Regina off. This started when Emma woke up Saturday morning. Regina was sleeping soundly next to her, and Emma took the opportunity to go out and do a little shopping.

 

She came home with a bag full of sex toys to lunch on the table.

 

“I don’t really feel hungry for pasta.” Emma smirked.

 

“What are you hungry for?” Regina innocently queried.

 

Emma looked her queen up and down, lust burning through her.

 

“Do you know what’s in this bag?” Emma’s voice was raspy and deep. Regina had never heard anything like it from the blonde. She shook her head in the negative as Emma approached her in an almost intimidating fashion.

 

Once Emma was practically atop Regina, she pulled out the 8 inch, purple silicone, vibrating strap on she had bought. Regina’s pupils dilated in shock and awe at the phallus in her lover’s dainty fingers.

 

“How would you like me to fuck you with this?” Emma stroked the toy suggestively and put it to her lips. Regina began to quiver.

 

“And this time,” Emma continued, holding the dildo in one hand and reaching back into the bag, “I won’t be neglecting you anywhere.” Her sentence finished on her pulling out a 5 inch silicone butt plug, embellished with 5 beads, each getting bigger from the smallest at the tip to the largest at the base. Regina was too confused to be shocked.

 

“What is that Emma?” Regina asked with obvious trepidation.

 

“Why don’t we head upstairs and I’ll show you?”

 

***

 

Pasta getting cold on the table below, Emma and Regina reclined on the bed, kissing furiously and ripping each other’s clothes away.

 

“Put it on.” Regina heaved as she eyed the bag Emma had brought home.

 

Emma wriggled off her partner and brought out the dildo, strapping the thick leather around her thighs and crotch. Emma made sure not to get anything that would stimulate her too, knowing that she came embarrassingly quickly with Regina, and that it could take some work to get Regina off.

 

Emma poured lube all over the member and rubbed it up and down the shaft. Regina stared at the woman in awe, her thighs clenching involuntarily to give her some stimulation. Regina moaned as she began to enjoy the friction of her own body.

 

“Nuh uh uh. Spread those legs for me.” Emma was having fun taking on the dominant position in the bedroom. She enjoyed Regina’s vulnerability when she never showed it anywhere else. Emma grabbed the plug before returning to the bed and straddling Regina, holding her close as she gently slipped the purple phallus into a very ready cunt.

 

“Oh gods Emma.” Regina cried at the delectable initial fullness. She wrapped her golden legs around the blonde and they both sat and ground together as Emma turned on the vibration.

 

Regina’s breathing became quicker and she pulled herself up and down on the strap on, enjoying every sensation.

 

Emma sucked the brunette’s neck, up to the base of her ear, which she knew drove her mad. Regina picked up the pace riding Emma, but she wasn’t quite getting enough.

 

Emma guided Regina from her, much to the disappointment of the brunette, and lay her down on the bed.

 

“What are you doing?” Regina moaned between frustrated, uneven breaths.

 

Emma took the plug and covered it in lube, returning to Regina with a kind smile on her face.

 

“Just relax. I want to see if you like it. If it hurts, or it’s uncomfortable, just tell me to stop, okay?” Emma kissed Regina gently on the lips as the older woman nodded, and Emma began to slip the plug gently into her.

 

Regina’s face contorted a moment, but as the second bead popped inside her, she let out a pleasurable moan.

 

“You like this?” Emma raised her eyebrow. Regina shut her eyes and hummed in bliss as Emma pushed it through another bead, and then another, until it was buried to the anchor.

 

“How does that feel?” Emma whispered as she kissed her lover’s ear.

“It’s good.” Regina spilled, her words so contented, yet mussed in the uneven breaths of her arousal.

 

Emma ran her fingers over the woman’s golden breasts as she guided her extra appendage back inside, thrusting again immediately.

 

“Oh Emma!” Regina cried. The texture of the beads inside her rubbed against the cock in her other hole, giving her the most incredible heated, tickling feeling of fullness she’d ever known.

 

As Emma thrust more vigorously, Regina responded exactly as the blonde had hoped. She brought her hand between them, beginning rubbing the brunette’s clit with her fore and middle finger while holding herself up with her other arm and thrusting into Regina.

 

“Harder Emma!” Regina screamed. Her voice was rough and animalistic, broken and uneven in pitch. Emma knew she was doing exactly what Regina needed as she picked up the pace.

 

Sweat fell in droplets from Emma’s face as she worked so hard to fuck Regina senseless. Neither woman cared in the slightest though, each one was so wrapped up in Regina’s pleasure.

 

Emma removed her hand from Regina’s clit to push the base of the plug so the older woman would get more stimulation. This had the desired effect, and Regina replaced Emma’s hand on her clit as she moaned and squealed at Emma’s thrusts in her cunt and the pushing off the plug in her ass.

 

“Fuck Emma!” Regina screamed out as Emma tapped into her last remaining recourses of energy to get Regina to her long illusive orgasm.

 

Regina’s voice was broken and high, mixed with heavy breaths and intense moans as she felt her body heating up, every feeling inside her grew 10x more intense with every thrust in every orifice.

 

“Emma! Emma! Emma! Emma! Oh fuck EM-MAAAAHHH!!!”

 

Emma collapsed on Regina as the older woman reeled in the ecstasy of the Earth shattering orgasm she’d just received. The women barely stuck to each other, with rivers of sweat covering every part of their skin. They breathed together and slowly became in synch, back to a normal rate.

 

Emma was nearly asleep when she heard Regina whisper to her.

 

“I love you.”

 

Emma couldn’t move, couldn’t even look up at Regina, but she was also too tired to keep pretending, too tired for walls.

 

“I love you too.”


End file.
